Wolverine Vol 3 69
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | CoverArtist2 = Dexter Vines | CoverArtist3 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Joe Sabino | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Oh God. Have they eaten everybody? Is that what's been happening? Have they eaten all those guys who were chasing us? | Speaker = Hawkeye | StoryTitle1 = Old Man Logan: Part 4 | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = John Barber | Editor1_2 = Jody Leheup | Editor1_3 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Spider-Bitch's thugs * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** in recap}} **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ****** ******* ***** ****** **** ***** ****** ******* Millar's (a bar) **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Angered, Wolverine proceeds to drive the Spider-Mobile through the site of the brawl, grab Hawkeye, and crash out the side of the building, the two make a break for it. Spider Girl then orders her new minions after them, and, soon, Logan and Hawkeye are being chased down by at least 50 cars, some with Raptors. Before they gain on the two heroes, the Moloids collapse the ground around them, swallowing them into the Earth. Logan awakes a few hours later, completely underground thousands of feet. Logan activates a glow-stick, and sees that the Moloids have devoured everyone except Logan and Hawkeye. He then helps Hawkeye out of an overturned Spider Mobile, then gets in, and uses the Spider Mobile to drive up the underground wall and out of the chasm. they then proceed to drive cross-country, back on their route. On their way, they pass through Paste Pot Creek, Wyoming (Home to dinosaur imports from the Savage Land), Electroville (Where a collapsed Baxter Building lies over the giant skeleton of Loki), and through South Dakota, where the Red Skull, the new president of the United States, has his face on Mount Rushmore (also home to the hostless Venom symbiote). They make their way to Iowa, where the two stop at a bar for a drink. It is here that Wolverine reveals that he's only doing this for the money to pay the rent for his family. He says he doesn't get excited by death anymore, and doesn't want to go back to the way he was-that he says he's afraid to. That statement triggers a flashback to Wolverine, costume torn and bloodied, standing over the dead bodies of Omega Red, Mister Sinister, and Lady Deathstrike. A Man then comes over and is about to joke about the two heroes' "heart-to-heart" when Wolverine tackles him and puts his fists under his jaw, tempting him to make a joke. He then storms out of the bar, after being stopped by Hawkeye. Hawkeye, frustrated and curious, begs Logan to tell him what happened to him. Wolverine, then agrees to tell him his story about what happened to him on the night the heroes fell. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Old Man Logan Reading Order Guide at How to Love Comics }}